


An Ocean Lullaby

by Angelique_122404



Category: Original Work
Genre: Contests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelique_122404/pseuds/Angelique_122404





	An Ocean Lullaby

The ocean lapped at the shore of Kho's little Island, creeping up to send chilly tickles up to his toes before drawing back again. The sun shone bright up above, illuminating the sea without a thousand glimmering streaks. Kino soaked up its heat on his head up to face the sky and stretch his stiff neck. A gentle breeze was blowing today, just enough to cool the sweat at the nape of his neck when he exposed it.

He lowered his gaze again and continued his work. A small log lay in his lap with two valleys carved width-wise into its surface. Driftwood occasionally washed ashore here, coming from somewhere far off he'd never been. It was what his grandfather had made their house and furniture form before he was born. But Kino did all the construction these days, just like grandfather had taught him. Mostly carving or whittling, though.

He dipped his knife into one of the depressions cut into the log, peeling a thin strip off its surface and tossing it among the rest in the sand. He'd use these later for kindling. Next, he took his sandpaper and scratched the peeled surface smooth. This took a little longer than he would've liked. He'd have to make some more sandpaper later. That was another thing grandfather had shown him how to do. By interlocking and stitching together the complementary scales of certain ocean fish, he could get several sheets of paper in one fishing trip. And some yummy fish.

Kino put his tools down and lifted the log from his lap. He examined his craftsmanship- the two shallow U-shapes spaced his shoulders' width apart. This might work. He leaned forward and planted the log on its side, pushing it as far as he could into the wet sand. The tide came in again and water channelled though the carved depressions. But it didn't submerge the log entirely. That should be a good spot.

Kino cupped his hands around his mouth. ''It's ready,'' he called toward the water before turning around and wait. Standing as he was now, his grandfather's house of sun-bleached blue paint stood before him, visible through an opening in the thin line of trees. The bush was denser around the back of the island, so he could't see through, but he'd always liked that. He and grandfather had their own little corner with a window to watch the world through. Cozy and safe.

From behind, Kino there came shallow, scrambling splashes to accompany the hum of the tide. Droplets of water sprinkled his bare calves here and there. He pressed his hand to his mouth to keep it shut, but snorted loudly through his nose anyway.

''Are you laughing at me?" a girl's voice whined behind him.

Kino shook his hands, bringing his other hand up to pinch his nose as another burst of air threatened to escape his belly.

''If you don't stop, I'll leave.''

''Mm-mm!'' Kino shook his head again and this time he swallowed back his laughter. The air went down in a hard lump that sat in his chest. ''Are you ready?''

There was more splashing, ''Um, maybe. I think I'm comfortable.''

''So I can look?''

''Uh-huh.''

Kino turned. Nali's upper arm lay upon the log, in the depressions he'd carved. Her chin rested atop the surface he'd left untouched between them. Water washed over her arms and brushed her chin, but her mouth would always be above the surface this way.

''Yeah, it works!'' Kino jumped back into his seat in the sand. ''Is your skin okay?''

Nali wiggled a little. Bent her arms to bring her hands in for her chin to rest on. ''Yeah, my belly is floating. Just my tail touches you now.'' Beyond the swirl of coral hair that floated behind her, a teal fin rose out of the water and slapped down flat.

''But you won't get a rash on your scales, right?''

She shook her head. ''They're fine. I just want my skin off the sand.''

Kino bounced in his seat. ''That's great. Now, we can roast fish on the beach together.''

''Only when the sun is low, though.''

''Aw, you don't want a nice tan?''

Nali inflated her cheeks and scrunched up her brow. ''You know, I burn when I surface too long.''

''Crispy mermaid,'' Kino laughed.

She slapped her tail down again. ''Don't make my papa dislike you more.''

''He doesn't like me? But he doesn't know me.'' Kino had never met Nali's parents. Or any other merfolk. She was the first he'd known.

''He doesn't like any floaters.''

Floaters and swimmers. She'd used these terms before. ''Why not?'' he asked.

Nali raised a finger as though to recite something memorized. ''Because floaters are untrustworthy and eat swimmer like us.''

Kino though back to first meeting Nali one moon-cycle ago. How he'd first spotted the twinkle of the sun on her scales as she dived down. She'd been curious about him, she'd later told him. Had spotted his kayak up above and wanted to see what a floater looked like. But when he caught just the glimpse of her tail, he had no idea he'd seen a mermaid like his grandfather had told him about. So, he stuck his hunting knife in his teeth and waited to spot the shadow beneath the surface. And when he did, he dived in.

He's mistimed his dive, though. Missed her, thankfully. And on seeing her full form, realized right away she wasn't a fish. It was simple as that.

''It must be accidents, though,'' he replied.

Nali shrugged, having placed her hand under her chin again, ''That's what papa says.''

Kino nodded, thinking about his grandfather. Adults were wise. Maybe Nali's father knew something he didn't. He would have to ask grandfather about it later. In the meantime, he placed his hand over his rumbling stomach. ''No offense, but all this fishing talk is making me hungry. Do you want to go out?''

Nali nodded, happily forgetting her father's warnings again. ''Yeah. But hurry 'cause waiting is still going to be boring.''

''And 'cause you'll burn.''

''Yeah.''

Kino smiled. ''I'll go ask granfather.''

He stood and ran to the house, hopping over the stairs onto the porch and swinging the screen door open to bolt through before it smacked back into its frame. Tha air inside was sweet with incense long burned up, its aromas having soaked into the driftwood furniture, the makeshift cushions of fabrics enveloping sand and soil, the wooden walls and floorboards. Sunlight poured in as though from a pitcher into a bowl through two panes cut into the pinnacle of the roof above the rafters.

Kino hopped through the min room, past the couch on which he spent his nights. He approached a solid door near the back and slowed, straightening his tunic before quietly pushing it open.

The room on the other side of the thresholds darker and quieter. There was only one window above the empty bed in the back of the room-the west wall. This was farther from the crashing tide, so easily heard through the opening in the treelike. This was his grandfather's room.

Kino turned right toward the north wall. ''Hey, grandfather. Im gonna go out fishing with Nali, okay?''

He approached the pedestal on which his grandfather resided in his shell. An oblong ball of metal with fins protruding from one end. There were words painted on its dull silvery surface with the same blue paint his grandfather had used on the house. A little darker, though-less weathered. Kino couldn't read, but grandfather had told him what it said before going to live in the shell. 

EMERGENCY USE ONLY

Kino didn't know what that meant, but grandfather had told him that every pirate on the sea feared what was in this shell. That it protected them. And when grandfather had left his body, Kino knew he must've gone to live in the shell to keep looking after him.

In front of the shell lay a tube with a wooden flute poking out the end. It was tiny in comparison, but invaluable to Kino. He slipped the flute out of its case and pressed it to his lips, blowing into it. The whistle produced could be dull or sharp, depending on the speed he blew with. He liked to play dull tunes for his grandfather. Quiet lullabies in a dark room, the rhythm of the tide softly behind. Grandfather had told him that if he ever went away, Kino could play this flute and he would hear its call wherever he was. Now, Kino played it every time he heard him through the walls of his shell-through his sleep.

Kino replaced the flute on the pedestal. ''See you soon,'' he half whispered as he backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.


End file.
